The invention concerns a built-in light comprising a frame which can be mounted to a ceiling and having a central opening, a retaining hoop which can be fixed to the top side of the frame and which spans bridge-like over the central opening, a reflector which can be connected to the frame, a fitting carrier which can also be connected to the frame and latching means for connecting the fitting carrier to the retaining hoop.
By way of example German utility model No G 88 04 149 discloses a square built-in light of that kind, which generally nowadays is also referred to as a ‘down light’. In the course of assembly, the frame is fitted into a corresponding receiving opening in the ceiling and latched to the ceiling with fixing means which engage behind the rear side of the opening in the ceiling. In that situation the frame which is usually in the form of a sturdy die cast frame pulls irregularities in the ceiling straight so that the frame is caused to bear against the ceiling without a gap. Mounted on the frame at the top side thereof is the retaining hoop which preferably comprises a stamped sheet metal part which is suitably bent in a U-shape. A reflector and a fitting carrier can be releasably fixed to that retaining hoop. The fitting carrier receives the fittings for the lamp means which in the installation position project laterally through the reflector into the interior of the internal space of the reflector. For cost reasons the reflector is nowadays preferably made from a very thin aluminium; in contrast, for stability reasons, the retaining hoop usually comprises steel sheet. Further built-in lights of that kind are known from DE 100 47 407 and DE 295 09 094. EP 1 336 996 also discloses a hanging light. A built-in light of another kind is known from DE 43 12 661.
In general terms the problem arises in built-in lamps of that kind that the entire built-in lamp, that is to say the reflector, has to be installed during electrical system installation in the phase of erecting the carcass shell of the building. As still further stages in construction usually have to be performed after the electrical system installation phase, the reflector from time to time gets dirty to a considerable extent or is scratched during the further building phases. Prior to final purchase the reflector either has to be separately cleaned or even replaced. In particular in the ease of above-mentioned DE 100 47 407 a rail connecting the fitting carrier to the frame first has to be screwed to the top side of the frame. That is complicated and time-consuming.
It is admittedly known for the reflector to be fixed releasably to the retaining hoop, but then assembly of the unit carrier is also quite complicated and expensive.